gwens dark secerate
by IANTO.JONES.XXX
Summary: this is a carry on from jennie-x's story the perfect host, john returns, ianto's hurt, and gwen hiding a dark secerate. gwen bashing janto and towen


Gwen's dark secrete

Disclaimer: this isn't mine if you have any questions and stuff the please leave a message after the cow.......................................................................mooooooooooooooooo

I just wanna say thanks to jennie-x for inventing ianto the perfect host as i have used him as the ianto in my story please read that first before reading this. :D

Ianto laughed happily as Owen cracked a joke about gwen, not that he didn't like her its just he didn't like how she acted around jack. ' she's gonna be back from her honeymoon soon if not already. And then it'll be doe eyes every second of the day.'

Ianto sighed into his drink as he stared into the deep dark liquid.

"you okay ianto" owen said, looking at the new member of the team with obvious concern.

"hmmm" ianto said looking up from his drink and at owen. After he laughed owen asked his question once more. " oh, im fine" ianto answered avoiding eye contact with owen. Owen understood iantos nervousness to speak, after all he was only a week old. "can we go owen, i don't like public places" ianto said playing with his now empty cup. "why not" owen asked finishing of his drink and standing up. quickly standing, putting his coat on and passing owen his as they left "they make me feel like a......" ianto started, but before he finished he quickened his pace and looked toward the bay.

"hey" owen shouted as ianto quickly got away. He ran and grabbed ianto's arm and after turning him around he saw the pure fear and worry in the young mans eyes.

Taking a deep breath owen led ianto over to a nearby bench and sat him down.

"look ianto tell me whats up, i may be a snarky, basterd in work but outside of work im your mate. C'mon you can trust me. I wont give away any of your secerets" owen said.

Ianto looked into owens eyes and after taking a deep breath he told owen all the things that were wrong and what he didn't get about life.

---------------------------meanwhile at the HUB------------------------

Jack sat at his desk trying to concentrate on his paperwork but his mind kept drifting, to his young Welshman.

Earlier today owen and ianto had left for coffee, after the shock of seeing owen in that early anyway.

Jack understood that he would never get what went on in iantos head but sometimes he wished that he could make it clearer for the young man.

Jack was distracted from his thoughts once more when he heard the cogdoor roll open.

"GWEN,TOSHIKO" jack shouted from his office. After not getting an answer jack decided to investigate.

"nice to hear my name being mentioned, i thought i was important, you never change" an American voice spoke.

Jack froze he knew that voice. He snapped into reality and grabbed his side expecting his Wembley to be there.

" looking for this" the American said in a mocking tone as he waved the gun infront of jack. Jack made a grab for it but the American man threw it behind him before jack ould reach it.

"uh uh uhhhhh, you could get someone hurt with that, and we wouldn't want that now would we"

Jack took his first good look at his opponent. A red military jacket, white dirty shirt mixed with jeans and boots.

Jack looked his familier opponent in the face and stated "hmmm fashion sense as bad as ever i see" jack said mocking the man.

" what you going by these days" the red jacketed man asked.

" captain jack Harkness, note the stripes" jack answerd "you"

" captain john hart, note the sarcasm"

" what are you doing here john" jack said in a strong tone.

"i want your help" john said back.

Ianto jumped at the sudden sound of _whisper _playing loudly. "shit" owen mutterd reaching for his phone.

" what" he screamed down the phone. " why do we have to come back deal with it yourself" he carried on screaming.

But after looking at ianto and seeing the fear practically screaming from his eyes, he calmed himself down and hung up on jack.

" sorry mate we gotta go back to work." Owen said sad to have to go back after finnaly getting a chance to chat with ianto.

" jack" ianto said standing up quickly thinking there was something wrong with him.

After calling both gwen and tosh telling them to get to the hub and fast , and telling ianto that jack was fine, owen led them back to the hub.

"Jack!" owen called out after entering the hub.

"we're up here" jack called down

------------------skipping to meeting in boardroom-------------------------

After everyone arrived they got settled down in the boardroom. Jack sitting at the head of the table by the screen, ianto next to him, opposite sat tosh and owen and on the other side sat john and gwen.

"right team this is cp't john hart, john this is tosh, owen, and gwen." Jack said pointing to each team member in turn.

"what about eyecandy over there" john said looking at ianto whom at this moment looked as though he was deep in thought.

" thats ianto and you'll leave him alone" jack said in a fierce tone. All the team bar gwen knew how protective jack got over ianto, and they understood.

"awwww, can't the boy make up his own mind or isn't he capable." John said stupidly.

Before jack could say something that could lea to a fight , ianto fell toward the floor jack just catching him before he did so.

"shit, this is happening way too fast" john shouted running over to the young man. Owen was already kneeling beside ianto checking for a pulse. " he's breathing" owen said relief in his voice.

" i thought you said he couldn't die" tosh stated.

"i wasn't sure of that, i knew he wasn't gonna age but i wasn't sure if he could die or not." Owen said back

" well you can be sure now" john said as he half looked at the young man but at the same time looking at the way jack was holding him.

" what do you mean," jack questioned

" i know what happend to eyecandy, and it should have killed him, but obviously eyecandy here is more special than i first thought, that probably why it went for him" john muttered the last part to himself so quietly nothing could hear him.

" jack you need to tell me everything about him, everything that makes him unique" john said as he helped jack carry ianto over to the couch.

" fine but it'll take a while" jack said

"we've got about two days before it strikes again" john said back while taking his jacket off, and sitting down on the opposite couch beside Owen as jack was holding ianto's head on his lap.

" we'll be done by then" jack said back as he ran his hand through iantos hair.

"gwen get some blankets for ianto will you" owen called out. But instead of gwen brining the blankets it was tosh.

"wheres gwen" jack said looking up at tosh just as she took her seat beside owen, ack made a small smile as he saw owen wrap an arm around in a protective form.

" im not sure, i didn't see her as i walked down, or when ianto collapsed to be honest." Tosh said shrugging

"thats not our top priority at the moment, our top priority would be the young man currently unconscious on my lap" jack stated as he covered himself and ianto with the blanket tosh had given to them, and placed the pillow on his lap under the sleeping mans head.

" right start from the beginning, how did he get involved with torchwood, how old is he, things that make him unique, age and so on.." john imformed getting comfy on the lumpy ouch slightly jealous of the soft on jack and ianto currently inhabited.

" right, ianto was made to be the perfect host...(A/N:please read _the perfect host _story by _jennie-x)"_

The chat about ianto's short week of life went on throughout the night and for the whole period of time which soon turned out to be a 5 hour long chat gwen hadn't turned up.

----------------------------Later that night----------------------------

John, owen and tosh returned from their discussion in the board room about the possibiltys of gwen being kidnapped from right under their noses.

As they laughed at the thought of gwen alien, they noticed that it was a bit quiet around the couch area, and quickly quietened when they saw the sweetest but most heartbreaking scene possible. Jack had layed down on the couch with ianto pulled up against his chest, ianto's back facing them, and had wrapped two protective arms around ianto as if to shield the young man from anymore pain. But the most heart breaking thing was the tear stains that covered jacks face.

Before tosh could stop herself she found herself speaking "awwwwwwwww, heart-breaking but romantic." She even found herself tearing up. And soon had tear stains of her own on her face, but also found that owen had wiped them away for her.

" well i don't want to be the one that has to tear them to love birds apart." John stated holding his arms arm in a defensive manner.

"none of us will wake them you got that" owen snapped at the two.

"yeah of course" they both chorused.

Owen led them to the sleeping quaters after they agreed to stay in the hub instead of going home tonight not wanting to leave ianto or jack alone. John took one double as tosh and owen shared the other, owen wrapping a protective arm around tosh.

John looked at the two and smiled as he thought of the happy relationships that happened because of torchwood, with that thought in mind he drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

----------------------The next day-----------------------------------

John was the first to wake, he never was one for sleeping. He quietly got up and left the room so he didn't wake tosh and owen. And headed strait toward the two men.

When he reached them he saw that over the night and morning the two man hadn't moved , not that ianto could move with jacks death grip around him.

John smiled and leaned against the wall as he watched the two sleep. His smile soon turned into a frown as he thought of all the things that were to happen to eyecandy , the poor boy john thought to himself.

As though he had heard what john had thought jack stirred his grip getting tighter on ianto if that were possible.

The second jack caught on to his surroundings he rubbed vigorously at his eyes and cheeks to get rid of all traces of him crying.

" to late mate we already saw" john said walking slowly over to them and sat on the floor leaning with his back on the front of the couch and legs straight infront of him.

"ianto woke up, he couldn't talk i asked him if he could move for me and he couldn't even do that, he's weak john and scared. So scared that im going to leave hi because of this he actually thinks im gonna leave him." Jack said silent tears falling once more.

" how would you know that if he can't talk" john questioned.

"i'm telepathic and so's he" jack said "its the only way we are able to communicate. John what happend to him" jack pressed his face in to ianto's neck after he spoke trying to hide his tears.

"theres this alien, there called cholaks, they may have a sappy name but they are fierce killers. And they look like us. What they do to their victims is just as worst, they choose someone unique, it giving them the energy they need and when their mark is alone they strike. They turn invisible, go to there victim and with a single bite anywhere on their body they can kill a man incredibly slowly. What i think happend was while we were in the board room yesterday, i spotted the fact that eyecandy looked as though he was very deep in thought when when in reality it was because his heart was stopping which defiantly shoulda killed him. But special eyecandy here cant die so it went into secondary mode. If their victim happens to live then they put them through as much pain and suffering as possible to eventually kill them" john ranted to jack.

"My poor ianto" jack whispered.

As john was speaking owen and tosh had entered holding hands, hugging together as they sat on the couch.

"how would that be possible though ianto was with at least one of us since the day he brought here." Owen finally spoke. Looking at john then ianto.

"well yeah i guess......hold on what one person isn't here" john said as he thought everything through.

" gwen" owen and tosh said in unison looking at eachother. Suddenly tosh jumped up and ran over to her computers. " theres bound to be some CCTV showing the disappearance of gwen." Tosh said looking over the cctv files.

Owen and john followed behind.

They soon got so involved in their work that they didn't notice that the two men below were waking up

Jack held ianto as we woke knowing that his young man could be in serious pain.

Soon enough as soon as ianto woke he curled into jack clutching his torso. Jack quickly sat up calling owen who quickly ran over to the two followed by tosh and john. After seeing what ianto was doing he instructed jack to carry him over to the medical bay. Soon after everyone was told to leave the two , owen and ianto, alone.

"right tosh what have you got" jack back into his boss exterior.

"right, it dosent actually show us anything other than gwen being there one moment and not there the next." Tosh spoke as she showed the two the cctv recording.

"right john, tosh you two head to gwens flat to see if she went there, i'll stay here." Jack said looking over at the medical bay after telling john and tosh their jobs.

--------------------at gwens flat--------------------------------------

Rhys untangled himself from gwen as he heard the door knock.

"oh aye, whos this then" he said to tosh after answering the door and seeing john.

"this is john, rhys is gwen here" tosh said letting herself into the flat, john following being unusually silent as he did so.

"why what does the great cap't jack want to do with her, got bored with ianto has he. Gwen said he would, said that he never was reliable and just an arrogant basterd" rhys ranted getting annoyed.

"you basterd," john said jumping foward, tosh just grabbing him before he got to gwen.

"that _arrogant barsterd _is currently crying his eyes out as his one love, the one man he has ever loved is in so much pain he wish's to die. So just fuck of and think before you speak, you twat." John shouted freeing himself from gwens arms.

"now to be honest none of us can be botherd with gwen, so i expect you to bring her to the hub in less than an hour" john said fiercely as he walked out pulling tosh with him and slamming the door as he did so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Right thats it for this chapter hope you liked it please click the little green button belowREVEIW AND GET A FREE CUP OF IANTOS COFFEE, AND A COOKIE_

_Smiles and hugs_

_.XXX_


End file.
